Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by landmilk
Summary: Luhan tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya. /hunhan


Title: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Pairing: Sehun Luhan

Character: Luhan Sehun OC

Rating: R

Warning: incest

* * *

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**.**

Luhan sangat merindukan kakaknya yang berumur lebih tua lima tahun darinya. Dia merindukan senyuman hangat kakaknya, pelukan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, serta kecupan ringan dibibirnya. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun setelah kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Sehun tinggal bersama ayahnya sedangkan Luhan sendiri bersama ibunya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas tahun dia jalani dengan wajah lesu. Menatap tetes-tetes air hujan turun membasahi kaca jendela kamarnya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya. Ibunya melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, memperhatikan anak kesayangannya yang terlihat sedih. "Sayang, apa kau baik- baik saja?"

Tetap memandang keluar dia membalas,"Tenang saja bu," walau begitu nada suaranya tidak mendukung ucapannya.

Ibunya mendesah, "Kau yakin? Apa ada yang kau perlukan, seperti makan diluar untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. Dia tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku baik- baik saja."

Ibunya membalas senyumannya. "Ibu dibawah jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan jendela ketika ibunya telah pergi. Matanya melihat sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti didepan rumahnya. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Luhan bertanya- tanya siapa orang asing itu. Dia tidak dapat melihat dari jaraknya karena terhalang oleh hujan lebat.

"Luhan, ada Sehun! Kemarilah!" ibunya berteriak memanggil Luhan.

Mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan dia meloncat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke bawah dengan semangat. Dia berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun berdiri disamping ibunya, dia bertubuh sangat tinggi lebih tinggi dari Luhan perkirakan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat dewasa padahal umurnya masih belasan tahun. Sehun memberikan Luhan senyuman.

"Hey my lil bro, come here," Sehun menunduk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan sangat merindukan suaranya. Dia segera memeluk Sehun, memeluknya sangat erat. Dia takut Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi, dia takut akan merasa kesepian lagi. Luhan ingin mengingat semua tentang Sehun. Luhan merasakan dia akan menangis karena emosinya yang meluap, jadi dia memejamkan matanya dan hanya diam sambil terus memeluk saudaranya.

"Happy birthday, my baby," kedua tangan Sehun memegangi pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke udara. Luhan berteriak kegirangan dia dapat melihat ibunya menatap mereka senang. Sehun memutar-mutar tubuhya lalu menurunkan Luhan.

"Mungkin kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua, ibu akan pergi keluar sebentar. Sehun jaga Luhan," ibunya mengecup kening Luhan dan pipi kiri Sehun lalu pergi.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada ibunya melalui kaca jendela. Melihat mobil yang dikendarakannya melaju diatas jalan beraspal.

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan, little man?" Sehun mencubit kedua pipi merahnya. Sama seperti Luhan, Sehun juga merindukan adiknya. Sehun merindukan senyuman lebar yang selalu Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

Luhan menunjuk Sehun. "Kedatanganmu adalah hadiah terhebat bagiku!"

Sehun mencium bibir merahnya menangkup pipinya dalam kedua tangannya, didepan ibunya dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu. Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya meminta lebih tapi Sehun berhenti menciumnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya, bagaiamana jika kita menonton film bersama sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

"Spirited Away!" teriak Luhan bersemangat. Dia meloncat-loncat sambil memasang tatapan memohon andalannya. Film anak-anak yang sangat membosankan bagi Sehun, tapi dia mengabulkan permintaan adik kecilnya.

.

Luhan tertidur disamping Sehun saat menonton film. Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke atas tubuhnya, menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, merasa nyaman. Diluar hujan terus turun dan ibunya belum juga datang.

Sehun mengambil remote yang berada dimeja lalu menekan tombol turn off.

Luhan terlihat begitu manis saat tertidur, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan nafas, dan irama detak jantungnya teratur. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh daerah selangkangan Luhan. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju miliknya yang berukuran mungil.

"Mmhh..." Luhan menggeliat karena sensasi aneh.

Wajah Sehun menampilkan seringaian miliknya. Desahan Luhan membuatnya tergoda untuk menjahili adiknya. Jempolnya menekan penis Luhan berulang kali.

Bibir Luhan terbuka lebar tetapi matanya tetap terpejam. "Ahh... Nggh.." kakinya bergerak resah.

Sehun tidak tahan, jari-jari panjangnya membuka resleting celana Luhan, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Luhan. Jarinya lengket karena terkena cairan Luhan yang keluar. Hanya dengan sentuhannya saja sudah membuat Luhan basah seperti ini, Sehun semakin bersemangat. Dari dulu dia menanti-nantikan dapat mendengar adik kecilnya mendesah dan memohon padanya dengan wajah imutnya.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya, dia menyadari perbuatannya salah.

.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menjilat bekas yang tertempel ditangannya. Dia menghapusnya dengan mengelapkan tangannya pada selimut.

Luhan terbangun dengan celana basah.

"Sehun aku mengompol," wajahnya memerah malu karena ketahuan mengompol. Luhan bukan lagi seorang bocah. Sehun tertawa.

"Ayo kita bersihkan," dia mengajak Luhan ke kamar mandi. Membantu Luhan melepaskan celananya. Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Luhan. "Lakukankah sendiri," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama."

Sehun tidak berani menatap wajah adiknya. Dia berdiri membelakangi Luhan bersiap untuk menutup pintu, "Kau sudah besar, Lu." Dan pintu itu tertutup.

Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu? Apa dia marah karena Luhan mengompol diatasnya? Bukan salahnya 'kan dia mengompol, dia tidak bisa mengontrol kandung kemihnya.

Luhan melempar celananya ke dalam keranjang dengan kesal.

.

Hari spesialnya bersama Sehun hancur. Dia mengharapkan akan bermain sepuasnya bersama Sehun. Luhan mengulangi lagi kegiatan tadi pagi yaitu menatapi hujan yang terus turun.

Luhan tidak mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, Luhan menoleh, bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir Sehun. Luhan ingin menolaknya tapi tubuhnya terasa meleleh akan ciumannya. Lidah Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya, Luhan akan mendesah tapi lidah Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mulutnya. Desahannya tenggelam.

Sehun menangkup pipinya, menjauhkan wajah Luhan darinya. Luhan menatap Sehun degan mata setengah tertutup.

Sehun menatapnya lembut. "Apa kau marah denganku?" nada suaranya terdengar khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Luhan melingarkan tangannya ke tubuh saudaranya. "Tapi sekarang tidak."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia balas memeluk adiknya.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm?"

Luhan tersenyum walaupun dia tahu Sehun tidak melihatnya. Luhan ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi dia memutuskan tidak mengeluarkannya. "Tidak apa."

.

Ibu mereka pulang pada pukul tujuh malam. Dengan tergesa-gesa ibunya memasuki kamarnya tanpa sempat menciumi kedua anaknya. Sehun dan Luhan saling memberi tatapan bingung, Sehun mendatangi ibunya, Luhan menyusul di belakangnya.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar ibunya, melihat ibunya memasukkan pakaian yang berada di dalam lemari ke dalam kopor.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Sehun.

Ibunya meresleting kopornya dan membenahi dandanannya, mencium pipi Sehun dan Luhan. "Ibu baru saja mendapat panggilan, ibu harus keluar kota. Mungkin lusa akan pulang," ibunya memberitahu mereka sambil menenteng tasnya sedangkan Sehun membantu membawa kopornya. Dia memasukkan kopor tersebut ke dalam bagasi lalu menutupnya. "Terimakasih Sehun," Sehun senang bisa membantu ibunya. "Sehun, tolong jaga adikmu selama ibu pergi, ibu sudah memberitahu ayahmu kau akan menginap disini. Jangan beri makan Luhan makanan instan, jauhkan dia dari api, jangan biarkan dia begadang."

"Tapi bu, aku sudah besar," rengek Luhan.

Sehun menepuk ringan punggung Luhan memperingati Luhan untuk tidak membantah ucapan ibunya.

"Turuti saja Luhan," kata Sehun.

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut. Ibunya melihat ekspresi Luhan, dia mencium Luhan dipipi. "Hadiahmu ada di atas meja ruang tamu, jangan ngambek sayang."

Luhan melihat ibunya menyetir sangat cepat saat menjauhi rumahnya. Dia khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada ibunya tapi Sehun menenangkannya.

.

"Sehun kau tidak mandi bersamaku?"

Sehun berhenti menggosokkan spons pada tubuh Luhan. Dia menggeleng, "Nanti saja."

"Ayolah Sehun, kumohon."

"Tapi bathtub hanya muat satu orang saja, dan kau sudah mengisinya."

"Maka aku akan duduk dipangkuanmu!" ide yang sangat cemerlang menurutnya tapi tidak bagi Sehun. "Kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon Sehuuuuun!"

Sehun mendesah. "Oke, dasar bandit kecil." Sehun melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan Luhan yang terus menontonnya.

Luhan menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Sehun, "Woah," matanya terbelalak. "Punyamu besar sekali, beda dengan milikku yang kecil," ujarnya tanpa malu sama sekali.

Dia merasa bangga dengan ucapan jujur adiknya.

"Bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan ukuran sebesar itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam air. Luhan memberi sedikit ruang untuknya agar dia dapat masuk. Sehun duduk menyandar pada dinding bathtub, dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar dia terpaksa harus mengeluarkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menandingiku," candanya.

Luhan duduk diantara selangkangannya membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Lihat saja, jika aku besar nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu," punggungnya dia sandarkan ke dada bidang Sehun. "Teman-temanku selalu mengejekku karena punyaku terlalu kecil."

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Luhan dan meremasnya.

"Ahh Sehun..." kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Enak, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Dia merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir ke tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Luhan mengencangkan remasannya.

"Ini akan membuat milikmu yang sangat kecil ini membesar," Sehun berbisik ke telinganya, memberikan Luhan getaran aneh. "Kau suka?"

"Yaa.. Ahhh"

Sehun tidak sabar ingin memasuki Luhan semua pikiran yang akan mengacaukan tindakannya ia hilangkan. Dia sudah tidak sabar dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan. Dia melihat kedua puting Luhan yang memerah seperti jambu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mencubit puting kirinya gemas.

Air beriak karena gerakan Luhan yang tidak dapat diam. Luhan memohon pada Sehun, menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya lagi.

Puting kirinya membengkak karena cubitannya. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk membalikkan badannya dan dia melakukannya. Pantat bulatnya menekan penis Sehun.

Matanya tertuju pada putingnya, bibir tipisnya mengulum puting Luhan. Menjilat dan menggigit. Membuat puting kecilnya berkilau dibawah sinar lampu.

Tubuh Luhan basah, dia terlihat sangat indah. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Luhan lakukan saat menerima kegairahan yang diberikan Sehun.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Luhan. Memberi sedikit pijitan pada miliknya sendiri dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Luhan.

Tangan Sehun memegangi pinggangnya mengehentikan Luhan dari gerakannya agar dia bisa dengan mudah memasuki Luhan. Luhan mendesis perih. Dia tidak tahan dengan sakit di daerah bokongnya, dia menangis.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nafasnya menerpa kulitnya, terasa panas. "Kau mau lebih dari ini, Lulu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan menggeram merasakan penis Sehun memenuhinya, Sehun memberikan Luhan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan keberadaannya. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sehun kembali memberi remasan pada penis Luhan.

Sehun menggerakkan penisnya, berada di dalam tubuh Luhan memberi kenikmatan tersendiri. Hangat dan ketat. Tapi dia melakukannya dengan lambat, tidak ingin melukai saudaranya.

Saat menemukan letak prostatnya, erangan Luhan menggema didalam ruangan bersama dengan suara air. Jari-jari kaki Luhan menggelung, dia merasakan perutnya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Luhan memeluknya, kukunya mencakar punggung Sehun.

Luhan mencapai puncaknya, mendesahkan nama Sehun. Cairannya bercampur dengan air tub. Luhan bersandar pada dada sedangkan Sehun terus mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam anus Luhan sampai dia berorgasme.

.

Sehun membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan handuk, memasangkan Luhan piyama, dan setelahnya mereka berbaring di ranjang. Luhan tertidur di lengan Sehun, dia bermimpi mereka berdua sedang melihat bintang-bintang indah yang bertebaran menghiasi langit malam. Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

a/n: masih banyak projek fic belum kelar :c


End file.
